I Swear It's You
by xa-thousand-milesx
Summary: Fiona/Declan TWINCEST oneshot, only read if you like!...Fiona helps Declan change his shirt and once that's off, it's only a matter of time before everything else follows. R&R!


Geez, this story's long. But most of it is just pure smut, so enjoy! ;) And about by 'A Night to Die For' Degrassi murder mystery, I think I'm continue that after the boiling point finishes, because new epis won't be coming out as fast after that so it won't take place too far behind. But don't you dare think I've forgotten about it! Anyway...onto the brother-sister lovin :) X33

*.*.*.*

Fiona watched with envy as Tinsley hung off Declan's shoulder, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. She'd finally come back to Manhattan to visit, and she'd expected more from him than just a _'Hey, Fi, missed you. How's Holly J?' - _although he took the news about Sav better than she thought he would. This party was supposed to be for _her,_ but it seemed like no one even barely cared she was back.

And deja vu much? Hadn't she just gone through all this with Holly J? She'd promised herself to put it all behind her, the crushing, the jealousy, the longing...but no matter how much she repressed the feelings, she couldn't deny they were there. She was just like Riley, she used to think back when she tried to date him. Falling for someone, and not being able to do anything about it because of what other people would think. But her heart didn't care how disgusting or wrong anyone thought it was...even Declan.

She'd even tried to get over him with Bobby, but no. Tinsley stole him from her too. She really thought she'd actually found someone who could finally make her feel...better. Not the way she felt around Declan - nothing could compare to the way he made her heart stop, stomach flutter, breath cut short... - but just _better. _But, right now, better was a little out of reach.

"Fifi!" One of her old Manhattan friends, Chloe, startled her, sinking down in the seat beside her, "You've hardly said anything all night."

"Oh, really?" She asked innocently, wanting to yell at her for not noticing sooner, "Just tired, I guess. Must be the jet lag."

"Right, because there's...absolutely no time change between New York and Toronto?" Chloe teased. Fiona just ignored her while sneaking a glance over Declan's way again. Tinsley already looked crazy drunk. She knew that would've been totally embarrassing if they were at one of their typical socialite parties, but this was just a friendly - a little _too_ friendly - get-together her mom had put together to celebrate her arrival - did anyone even remember that? - and people were allowed to drink and hit on her brother as much as they wanted.

"So, tell me about Canada," Chloe broke the silence, attempting to sound as interested as possible.

"I, um, bought a credenza," Fiona twisted one of her raven black curls around her finger and smoothed down the layers on her shimmering gold dress, "And a pet pig."

Chloe stared for a moment before nodding, "Sounds great."

God, Fiona wished she had Holly J here. Or Vicki. Or just someone who she could talk to...who would understand.

Manhattan was just no fun anymore. She didn't even feel like seeing Central Park or the Statue of Liberty. Right now, the best sight the city had to offer was the boy in the dark grey suit jacket standing ten feet away. But he wouldn't even make eye contact.

She realized Chloe was still talking to her, going on and on about her skin care regimens or something. She was genuinely trying to listen when she heard Tinsley burst out in laughter so loudly she couldn't help but look over again. Apparently, Declan had told a story so funny she couldn't contain herself. She bumped into him accidentally, her red apple martini pouring all down the front of his shirt.

Now, if Fiona had done something like that, she probably would've blushed, and run away to her room for a good cry, but Tinsley had managed to keep cool and turn it into an inside joke they could share for years down the road.

That was when Declan finally made his way over to her - still chuckling, of course - and asked if she knew where their mom had put his other new suit jacket. She jumped up immediately, giving Chloe her chance for escape, and began choking out directions to find it. What she meant to say was he could find it hanging in the upstairs bathroom closet, but hey, it didn't hurt to show him. She pushed Tinsley aside and hurried as fast as she could in three inch heels.

She cut through her room to get to it - both of their bedrooms were connected to the same bathroom - and he waited inside her doorway. It caught her eye immediately, but as she pretended to scramble through drawers, he'd never know that.

"I can't believe I finally got you away from her," Fiona admitted, slowing down her search.

"Who, Tinsley?" He loosened the knot on his dampened tie and set it aside, "Why?"

"I just didn't think she'd ever let you out of her sight," she answered casually, running her fingers over the soft fabric on the jacket she still hadn't found. "She's been all over you all night."

"What if I like that?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively, even though she wasn't there to see.

"_What?_"Fiona blurted out, suddenly appearing again. She quickly cleared her throat before continuing, "Wh-what do you mean? I didn't think you were into girls like that any more." She set a dry undershirt, button-down, and suit jacket down on her bed and just faced him.

"But think about it," Declan grinned, lifting off his jacket, "I've just gone through a brutal break up, feeling shy and vulnerable, looking for a shoulder to cry on...I might just let her take advantage of me."

She stared into his deep blue eyes, wondering whether or not he was serious. "But you deserve better than that," she finally answered softly.

"I do?" he tilted his head a bit and looked back at her gently.

"Well, yeah," she went on, stepping closer, "Tinsley's just after you because you're hot," She was rambling too fast to catch herself on that one, "But she'll never take the time to realize how much more there is to love about you."

She reached up to the first clear button and began to undo it, "She'll never see how smart you are or sweet or sensitive..." He just watched as her fingers traveled down his shirt, having their way with him, slowing down with every word she said, "Or the way your hair shines in the sunlight...or how you can always make her smile no matter what's wrong...and when you look at her, it's like you can see right through her...and that scares her." She finished with the last one and fixed her eyes back into his, "But she likes it."

Gripping the front sides of his jacket, she pulled it down his arms lightly, almost pushing her body against his to get it all the way off, and dropped it behind him. She swallowed hard for breath, carefully sliding her fingers between his skin and the only shirt he had left on. She lifted it over his head easily and felt her heart begin pounding out of her chest, because his was bare right in front of her. Her hand rested against it as a shiver ran down her spine. Just then, her memory kicked back in, reminding her what she'd come in there for.

"Sticky," She commented, forcing herself back into reality. She rushed back to the bathroom and ran a wash cloth under the tap. The water came down so fast, it sprayed over the floor. As she shut it off, she could feel him behind her, blowing gently against the back of her neck.

"You smell incredible," he whispered, inhaling her hair deeply.

Fiona shut her eyes hard, trying to relax. She swerved around and held him still by the shoulder, scrubbing at the slight red stain. She struggled to keep control of her shaky arm, but she could barely keep it moving. She stuck it back under the faucet and turned back so hastily, she slipped on the wet floor and landed against him. He caught her by the shoulders and steadied her. He stared back at her so intensely, she couldn't help but tremble as she held his gaze.

He wrapped a hand over hers and released her tight grasp on the rag, throwing it across the room. They both took in a lustful, deep breath as he pressed his forehead to hers, gripping her head in his hands. His breath fell softly against her face as his mouth moved closer to hers, unsure of which angle to take.

Finally, Declan just gave in and sealed the gap between them, enclosing his lips over hers for a long, slow kiss. He pulled away for a second, his mouth forming a smile before pushing backing onto hers, kissing feverishly. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, forcing him even closer, finally letting out everything she'd ever had to hold in.

He led the kiss, sliding his tongue through to explore. His hands brushed up and down his sister's curves as he licked along the edge of the inside of her mouth. He covered his mouth over her tongue and sucked gently, pulling back. They swirled their tongues together for a while, playing around with the sparks they felt between them.

Fiona pressed him up against the wall, trailing her kisses downward. It tickled at his chin, but as she licked her soft, warm tongue along his neck, his breathing began to pick up. His head fell back against the wall, eliciting a quiet moan. She held his hips with a hand, as she traced the outline of a nipple with her tongue before licking it up and down. He grinded his head against the wall even harder, moaning almost as if he were in pain. But he'd never felt better in his life.

She kissed down farther to his abs, enjoying the taste of his skin. Her fingers worked quickly to remove his belt before she came back up to meet his mouth again. He nibbled at her lip before pushing off the wall and turning her back to face him. He wrapped an arm around in front, brushed her hair aside and began kissing down the back of her shoulders. He tugged the thin straps of her dress off and down, tonguing at her bare back. The dress soon became a pile of sparkles on the floor as he kicked it aside and stared at her reflection in the mirror, left dressed in barely anything.

"Oh my god, Fi..." Declan scanned her over, not being able to take his eyes off, "You're fucking beautiful."

She rested her head against his neck, beaming, and ran her fingers up through his hair before swerving around to lock lips once again. He intertwined their hands together while savoring the sweet taste of her mouth on his before lifting her onto the bathroom counter. All her beauty products went crashing to the floor, but she couldn't care less.

He ran his tongue over her inner thighs and undid the straps on her heels. Fiona pushed the shoes up along his sides to get them off and then wrapped her legs tight around his waist. He licked down her neck, getting closer and closer to her chest. She gripped a handful of her own hair and moaned softly, needing more. He finally uncollasped her bra and sucked at her nipples gently, feeling them get even harder. She bit down on her lip, sighing with pleasure as her hands brushed through his hair.

His tongue pressed back against hers as he kneaded at her breasts tenderly. She slid a hand down into her brother's back pocket and smiled against his mouth. He smiled back and gave her a few short, playful kisses before not being to able to take it anymore. He led her down off the counter and pulled her over to the shower, his mouth never breaking away from hers. He released a hand off one of her sides so she could get to his pants. She ran her hand over his hard member for a bit just to tease him before unzipping them, easily letting them fall to the ground.

The hot water beaded across their skin as they climbed in together. He grinded his hips against hers as he kissed up her neck while she bit at his shoulders. Her fingers came up to brush through his wet, dark blonde locks as he let a hand run down to feel at the heat between her legs. His kisses sped up as he continued stroking her through the silky, black fabric.

"Don't stop," Fiona begged, breaking off the kiss to gasp for air. Her knees went weak and she melted against him, still straining for oxygen. He guided her lips back to his, loving the feel of her moaning inside his mouth.

"God, I want you," he managed to get out between kisses, removing the only the thing she had left on. She fiddled around with the waistband on his boxers for a bit before finally getting them out of the way.

Declan pressed his lips to hers loosely and began to push himself slowly inside. A throaty moan escaped as her hips bucked, letting him thrust in deeper. She held onto his back to support herself as he continued sucking at that spot on her neck that totally drove her crazy. They grinded together faster and faster, their moans drowning out any other possible sound coming from downstairs. Her sides began to contract, rapidly approaching the climax.

Her nails clawed into his shoulder, abruptly grabbing him as she hit her peak. Moaning intensely, he soon followed after. He pulled out slowly as she used him for support, finally catching her breath while her body continued to shake uncontrollably.

Fiona brought her soaking hair around her shoulder as she stepped out. Declan wrapped his towel over her, rubbing it down her arms and sides to dry her off. As he reached her neck, he turned her face back towards his for another fervid kiss.

She could practically hear her heart racing, beating hard in her chest. And she swore it was for him.

*.*.*.*

Reviews are the highlight of my day, so please tell me if you liked it!


End file.
